The Little Yandere Who Could
by Kouji17
Summary: One rainy day an abused Kayano underneath a bridge had a encounter with a certain blue haired boy. After he gives her his umbrella she had a thought "I will protect, love you, and one day make you love me and only me". This was going to be the start of his end the only question is who will survive and who will die. Remember reader all that happens, happens for the sake of her love.
1. Chapter 1

The Little Yandere Who Could

Note before you read it that I do not own Assassination Classroom and support the actual game/show

Chapter 1

 **KAYANO POV**

A clear blue sky, a beautiful quarter moon, out in even the day time if only this could last forever. Between this and the untouched nature around them every day felt more romantic than the last. Even so it only made these thoughts of hers even more unbearable. Being forced to learn in a rundown shack like this would be unbearable if it weren't for him being here. Finally separated from the boys and girls at the main campus there is no almost nothing standing between her and Nagisa. Once Nagisa fell into E-Class his fanboys and fangirls stopped following him around everywhere.

"Soooooo cute, if only his body wasn't so weak." Kayano thought to herself staring at the back of Nagisas head. His beautiful blue hair looks as soft as the infinite skies above. Oh what she wouldn't give to twirl them in her fingers. "I could be twirling them in my fingers right now! If only it weren't for HIM" she yells whispered. Fortunately for her she made sure always watch him out of earshot and his line of vision. It **infuriated** her to see that red head bastard clinging to Nagisa. "Karma! If only you weren't around him then he could be all mine!" she yelled, this time loud enough for the person behind her to hear.

"Ohhhhh….. Someone is up to her usual game of hide and stalk?" Nakamura said purring into her ear. This made Kayano jump, fortunately Nakamura was hugging her from behind so she wasn't revealed to the boys. "Oh come on sweetie it's just a hug between friends." she cooed into my ear.

"Come on Nakamura, give me a break already, you know how bad watching this makes me feel." Kayano said pouting. She then removed Nakamura's arms from around her waist. Kayano then noticed that this made Nakamura sad. "Look it's just….. You're a friend right now that's all." Kayano said sheepishly.

"I know but it still concerns me that you put yourself through this pain on a daily basis." Nakamura said leaning closer into Kayanos face. "If you really love him….. Then just go up to him, please stop straining yourself like this." she said once again embracing Kayano. Only this time though Nakamura used one hand to stroke her hair as her head was resting on her best friend's shoulder.

"Thank you…." Kayano whispers back half sobbing half laughing into her friend's shoulder.

 **NAKAMURA POV**

The shy was a brilliant blue, but what truly caught her eye was the forest itself. The birds chirping, the insect humming, and the scent of the trees I just love it. It all reminds me of home, and the best part about this place was the girl who always wandered these woods. Her luscious green locks blending in perfectly with the surrounding.

There you go again…. Being an idiot." I thought to myself as I found her stalking Nagisa, as usual. Such beautiful green hair, reminds me of the forests from where I was born. A slim figure that makes me wants to wrap my body around hers. But that ass, that perfect adorable ass, so tiny yet so firm. Those arms and legs of hers, short yet perfectly proportional to the rest of her body.

"Ohhhhh….. Someone is up to her usual game of hide and stalk?" I said purring into Kayanos ear. This made her jump; fortunately I was hugging her from behind so she wasn't revealed to the boys. "She would kill me if they noticed her because of what I did." I thought to myself with relief. "Oh come on sweetie it's just a hug between friends." I cooed into her ear.

"Come on Nakamura, give me a break already, you know how bad watching this makes me feel." Kayano said pouting. She then removed my arms from around her waist. "Look it's just….. You're a friend right now that's all." Kayano said sheepishly. "God damn you're too cute! I just wish I could tease you all day long." I thought to myself.

"I know but it still concerns me that you put yourself through this pain on a daily basis." I said leaning closer into her face. "If you really love him….. Then just go up to him, please stop straining yourself like this." I said once again embracing Kayano. Only this time though I used one hand to stroke her hair as her head was resting on my shoulder. Although what I really wanted to say was "You don't need him, all you need is me! Please cut Nagisa out of your life already." but I knew if I said that I would lose her forever.

 **KARMA POV**

"Hey Nagisa, want to go check out the new sonic ninja comics today?" Karma said wrapping his arm around his shoulder. While Nagisa was trying to break free from his grip Karma took in the sweet scent of him. "God damn, you're so much better than any girl." Karma thought to himself. Just then that thought made him let his guard down which gave Nagisa a chance to break free. This made Karma rather disappointed but also brought him back to his senses.

"Y-yeah! I can't wait to go check it out!" Nagisa said with a slight blush on his face. "Why is it you never do more to me before I end up losing my courage." he whispered underneath his breath.

This caught my attention not because I heard what he said but how he said it. It is this side of him that I just can't stand; it is his reserved personality that is his biggest allure amongst guys. The guys thought this, just like Karma how cute his purity was compared to most girls. But at the same time, this made the girls want to learn more about him.

"Ummmm…. Karma?" hearing this made him raises an eyebrow. "Why are you just staring at me?" he said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Oh no reason." I said back hoping that would satisfy Nagisa for now. Then Sugino came along, thank God he did too, I think I was starting to make Nagisa uncomfortable. "Yo baseball boy what up." I said raising my arm to wave at him.

"Not much man, what are you guys doing today?" he said as cheerful as always.

"Not much just going to check out some comics later. Want to come?" I said only because I know he wouldn't stop pestering me to come if I didn't.

 **NAGISA POV**

When he woke up he saw the sunlight bathing his room in its warm embrace. This meant that he needed to wake up for school soon. "Uhhhh… Why does it have to be so bright." he said covering his eyes as he dragged himself out of bed. At the schools entrance he saw karma waiting for him. He quickly ran past him before Karma could catch him in his grip and make him late for class.

The lessons went by quick and then lunch came "Hey Nagisa want to eat lunch with me today." Karma said clearly not asking him. More so stating what he wanted and would end up making him do. Soon after they start lunch "Hey Nagisa, want to go check out the new sonic ninja comics today?" Karma said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

While I was trying to break free from his grip Karma took the chance to take in my smell. "Oh God please don't be so creepy Karma… At least not school." I thought to myself. "Y-yeah! I can't wait to go check it out!" I said hoping to dear God I wasn't blushing. "Why is it you never do more to me before I end up losing my courage." I whispered underneath my breath.

This caught his attention probably not just because of what I said but how I said it. "Ummmm…. Karma?" hearing this made Karma raises an eyebrow. "Why are you just staring at me?" I said knowing I was probably blushing right now.

"Oh no reason." he said back to me, clearly not wanting to say more.

 **SUGINO POV**

A clear sunny sky, a nice breeze, looks like today is going to be a good day. I thought as I got out of bed, but this just means that Karma is going to be more energetic than usual today. As always that means today is going to be exhausting for Nagisa. "As usual there goes Karma torturing Nagisa, again looks like it's up to me to save him." I thought to myself as I saw them horse playing as usual. "Yo baseball boy what's up?" Karma said raising his arm to wave at him.

I ran up to them knowing that Karma probably didn't really want me to be here. "Not much man, what are you guys doing today?" I said as cheerful as always.

"Not much just going to check out some comics later. Want to come?" he probably only said because he knew I wouldn't stop pestering him to let me come if he didn't.

 **NO POV**

A clear blue sky, a beautiful quarter moon, out in even the day time if only this could last forever. Between this and the untouched nature around them every day felt more romantic than the last. The beautiful woods that surrounded them reminded Nakamura of her home. Even so it only made these thoughts of both Kayano and Nakamura even more unbearable. Being forced to learn in a rundown shack like this would be unbearable for Kayano if it weren't for him being here. Finally separated from the boys and girls at the main campus there is no almost nothing standing between her and Nagisa. Once Nagisa fell into E-Class his fanboys and fangirls stopped following him around everywhere.

"Soooooo cute, if only his body wasn't so weak." Kayano thought to herself staring at the back of Nagisa's head. His beautiful blue hair looks as soft as the infinite skies above her. Oh what she wouldn't give to twirl them in her fingers. "I could be twirling them in my fingers right now! If only it weren't for HIM" she whispered just short of yelling. Fortunately for her she made sure always watch him out of earshot and his line of vision. It **infuriates** her to see that red headed bastard clinging to Nagisa. "Karma! If only you weren't around him then he could be all mine!" Kayano yelled, this time loud enough for the person behind her to hear.

"Ohhhhh….. Someone is up to her usual game of hide and stalk?" Nakamura said purring into her ear. She did this as she leaned up against her back pressing her breasts against it. Felling her boobs made Kayano just a little pissed off on the inside. This made Kayano jump, fortunately Nakamura was hugging her from behind so she wasn't revealed to the boys. "Oh come on sweetie it's just a hug between friends." she cooed into Kayanos ear.

"Come on Nakamura, give me a break already, you know how bad watching this makes me feel." Kayano said pouting. She then removed Nakamura's arms from around her waist. A small frown formed on Nakamuras face as she did so. Kayano then noticed that this made Nakamura sad. "Look it's just….. You're a friend right now that's all." Kayano said sheepishly.

"I know but it still concerns me that you put yourself through this pain on a daily basis." Nakamura said leaning closer into Kayano's face. "If you really love him….. Then just go up to him, please stop straining yourself like this." she said once again embracing Kayano. Wrapping her arms around her once again, but this time in what was a clearly sympathetic way. Only this time though Nakamura used one hand to stroke her hair as her head was resting on her best friend's shoulder.

"Thank you…." Kayano whispers back half sobbing half laughing into her friend's shoulder.

"Hey Nagisa, want to go check out the new sonic ninja comics today?" Karma said wrapping his arm around his shoulder. While Nagisa was trying to break free from his grip Karma took in the sweet scent of him. The sight of him sniffing Nagisas hair was quite creepy for Nakamura and Kayano to watch. "God damn, you're so much better than any girl." Karma thought to himself. Just then that thought made him let his guard down which gave Nagisa the chance he needed. He slipped underneath and pushed Karmas arms apart as he sat back up. This made Karma rather disappointed but also brought him back to his senses.

"Y-yeah! I can't wait to go check it out!" Nagisa said with a slight blush on his face. Just like always seeing him go gaga for Karma really pissed off Kayano. "Why is it you never do more to me before I end up losing my courage." he whispered underneath his breath.

This caught Karmas attention not because he heard what Nagisa said but how Nagisa said it. It is this side of him that he just could not stand; it is Nagisas reserved personality that is his biggest allure amongst guys. The guys thought this, just like Karma how cute his purity was compared to most girls. But at the same time, this made the girls want to learn more about him.

"Ummmm…. Karma?" hearing this made Karma raise him eyebrow. "Why are you just staring at me?" Nagisa said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Oh... Uh no reason Nagisa." Karma said back hoping that would satisfy Nagisa for now. "Yo baseball boy what's up?" I said raising my arm to wave at him.

"Not much man, what are you guys doing today?" he said as cheerful as always.

"Not much just going to check out some comics later. Want to come?" Karma said only because he knew he wouldn't stop pestering me to come if I didn't.

 **THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC FOR ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM… LET'S CROSS OUR FINGERS IT'S HALF DECENT**


	2. Chapter 2

The Little Yandere Who Could

Note before you read it that I do not own Assassination Classroom and support the actual game/show

Chapter 2

 **NO POV**

A redheaded young man, a black haired young man, and what most people thought was a young blue haired girl was walking together. Following close behind was a tall blond foreigner girl, and a short green haired girl. All were heading towards the shopping district, yet both groups looked suspicious. Many passersby looked at the group of three with concern. They looked at the two girls with sympathy as well as more concern.

The redheaded boy had his arm around the shoulder of the blue haired kid. While this was happening the black haired boy was standing behind the redheaded boy. The blue haired kid looked very nervous by this, clearly uncomfortable with them.

While this was happening the two girls were watching from afar. Both of them had a look of clear concern on their face. Well not the green haired girl, she looked angrier than anything. Both of them were wearing hats and sunglasses clearer not wanting the boys to recognise them.

The boys after a few minutes of looking at comics made their way to the cash register. The girls seeing this started to panic as they were coming their way. This is when the blond haired girl pulled the green haired one into a deep kiss. This caught the attention of the entire shop, except the group of three coming their way. Many were blushing while others had their jaws dropped at this sight.

The group of three passing them didn't even pay them attention. Which was quite surprising considering the girls clearly knew them. Even so nobody could bring themselves to call the cops out of fear. The fear they felt stemmed from the crazy look in his eyes.

 **KARMA POV**

"As usual everyone takes one look and thinks poor you." I said to Nagisa. When I brought this up Nagisa went red. "Awww….. Red the colour of me and the colour that any bastard that hurts him will be coloured in!" I thought to myself as we walked.

"Uhhhh…. Karma this is really embarrassing." He said to me confirming my control over him. This made me rather happy but also a little disappointed. It wasn't as much fun when he didn't fight back, not to say that I didn't enjoy it none the less.

"Looks like we are being followed by Kayano and Nakamura as usual." I thought to myself. Just then I noticed a group of boys hiding in the ally up ahead. "They must be Nagisas fanboys from the main campus" I thought to myself. "Hey Nagisa do you mind if we turn into the next alley?" I asked him with my usual creepy sweet smile.

"Why?" he said clearly confused by my question.

"Oh no reason. Just thought we would take a short cut to the comic book store that's all." I said again with a signature grin. He clearly could tell I was lying but he still nodded in agreement. Sugino as reluctant as he was agreed as soon as I mouthed the word fight.

"Please Princess wear this dress for us!" three of Nagisas fanboys from the main campus he remembered shouted. Just as they turned the alley this is the sight they were greeted with. Along with two of them from behind running towards me and Sugino with baseball bats.

"Oh yeah I forgot, some of the guys on the baseball team quit and joined the Nagisa fan club." I said mockingly taking down the one on the right. While I was doing this Sugino mentally groaned in pain as he easily took down the one on the left. Then I took down the last three on my own and called the cops on them. We all then walked out of the alley and back on route to the comic book store.

When we got to the store we went straight to the sonic ninja section. As usual Nagisa was having a fangirl moment when he saw them. I actually had to hold onto his shoulder to keep him from hugging the rack. This did not make Nagisa too happy.

After a few minutes of this we picked a copy of the new comic and went to the cash register. While on the way I noticed Nakamura planting one on Kayano. _"Click"_ "And now I have blackmail on Kayano and Nakamura" I thought to myself. Fortunately everyone else was taking pictures so I was able to get away with it.

 **NAGISA POV**

"As usual everyone gives us strange looks when me and Karma are together in public." I thought to myself. Karma had his arm around me as usual. I wonder if people think we are a couple?. I thought this to myself while we were walking. "Oh shit I forgot Sugino is also here with us." I thought to myself realising I forgot my friends presence.

"Hey Nagisa do you mind if we turn into the next alley?" Karma asked me in a clear tone he would not accept a no.

"Why?" I said confused by his question.

"Oh no reason. Just thought we would take a short cut to the comic book store that's all." Karma said again with a signature grin. I clearly could tell he was lying but I still nodded in agreement. Sugino as usual agreed with Karma, most likely as usual out of fear of what Karma would do to him if he said no.

"Please Princess wear this dress for us!" three of my fanboys from the main campus I remembered shouted. Just as we turned the alley this is the sight we were greeted with. There were two more behind them holding baseball bats running at Karma and Sugino.

"Oh yeah I forgot, some of the guys on the baseball team quit and joined the Nagisa fan club." Karma said mockingly taking down the one on the right. While he was doing this Sugino easily took down the one on the left. Then Karma took down the last three on his own and called the cops on them. We all then walked out of the alley and back on route to the comic book store.

When we got to the store we went straight to the sonic ninja section. As usual I started pouring over the comics trying to find the new one. Karma was holding me back

After a few minutes of this we picked a copy of the new comic and went to the cash register. While on the way I heard a _"Click"_ but chose to ignore it.

 **SUGINO POV**

All of us were heading towards the shopping district; we looked like the most suspicious group possible. But then again this always happens when two or more boys walk around with Nagisa. Many passersby looked at us with concern. "As usual everyone takes one look and thinks poor you." Karma said to Nagisa. When he brought this up Nagisa went red.

As usual Karma was clinging to Nagisa like no tomorrow. While this was happening I was trying to stand out of Karmas other arm reach. Nagisa as usual looked very nervous by this, clearly uncomfortable with them. "Uhhhh…. Karma this is really embarrassing." He said to Karma confirming his control over him.

As reluctant as I usually am I agreed as soon as Karma mouthed the word fight. "Please Princess wear this dress for us!" three of Nagisas fanboys from the main campus I remembered shouted. Just as we turned the alley this is the sight we were greeted with. There were two more behind them coming at us with baseball bats.

"Oh yeah I forgot, some of the guys on the baseball team quit and joined the Nagisa fan club." Karma said mockingly taking down the one on the right. Karma was right I do recognise them from the baseball team. I mentally groaned in pain as I easily took down the one on the left. Then Karma took down the last three on his own and called the cops on them. We all then walked out of the alley and back on route to the comic book store.

When we got to the store we went straight to the sonic ninja section. Nagisa was having a fangirl moment when he saw them. Karma actually had to hold onto his shoulder to keep him from hugging the rack. This did not make Nagisa too happy.

After a few minutes of this they picked a copy of the new comic and went to the cash register. While on the way I heard a _"Click"_. "Uh…Oh! Karma just did something I'm going to regret him doing later." I thought to myself.

 **KAYANO POV**

"Hurry Nakamura put this on! We got to follow them!" I said thrusting a hat and a different blouse into her arms.

"Woah Kayano slow down! They are not alone, Sugino is with them as well." Nakamura snapped back.

"Then just means two of my love rivals are with him right now!" I said back furiously before putting on my disguise.

Karma as usual that no good fucker was touching My Nagisa! My Nagisa!, this thought consumed me. Whenever I saw him and Sugino trying to steal my Nagisa from me. "God damn it! I should be the one to take him shopping!" I yell whispered trying not to be heard by the passerby.

It took me digging my nails into Nakamuras arm to not scream my head off. "Just a little more Nakamura, just a little more and we can separate them from him" I said as calmly as I could.

"You know Kayano… maybe a forceful approach isn't the right way?" Nakamura said clearly questioning my methods.

"You're joking right? Do you honestly think that Karma can be swayed with words alone?" I said with one eye brow raised.

"That's fair enough." Nakamura said very submissively.

What I saw really pissed me off; Nagisa was trying his best to get away. Unfortunately with a wild animal like Karma his strongest will be far from enough. "Oh Shit they're coming this way!" I yell whispered.

As soon as I finished Nakamura pulled me into a deep kiss. _"Oh God why is she trying to force her tongue down my throat"_ I thought when this happened. I could feel the stares from everyone in the store directed at us. _"Click" "Oh God everyone is taking pictures, at least I'm wearing a disguise."_ I thought to myself.

A few minutes after they passed by Nakamura released me from her kiss. _"Now I'm really glad Nagisa didn't see us swapping spit like everyone else in here."_ I thought to myself.

 **NAKAMURA POV**

"Hurry Nakamura put this on! We got to follow them!" Kayano said to me thrusting a hat and a different blouse into my arms.

"Woah Kayano slow down! They are not alone, Sugino is with them as well." I snapped back.

"Then just means two of my love rivals are with him right now!" Kayano said back furiously before putting on her disguise.

" _Karma as usual is being a little to clingy to Nagisa"_ I thought to myself. This came to me when I tried to put myself in Kayanos shoes. "God damn it! I should be the one to take him shopping!" Kayano yell whispered to me clearly trying not to be heard by the passerby.

It took Kayano digging her nails into my arm to not scream my head off. "Just a little more Nakamura, just a little more and we can separate them from him" she said as calmly as I know she could.

"You know Kayano… maybe a forceful approach isn't the right way?" I said questioning her methods.

"You're joking right? Do you honestly think that Karma can be swayed with words alone?" Kayano said with one of her eye brows raised.

"That's fair enough." I ended up saying more submissively than I intended.

I had a hard time believing what I saw, Nagisa, actually trying to break away from his Karmas grip. Unfortunately Nagisa is nowhere near strong enough to break free on his own. "Oh Shit they're coming this way!" Kayano yell whispered.

As soon as she finished what she said I pulled her into a deep kiss. _"I'm only doing this as a distraction."_ I thought to myself over and over again. I wish that were true but I pretty much just used it as an excuse to mouth rape her. _"Click" "Dear God everyone is taking pictures, at least for her sake we're wearing disguises."_ I thought to myself. A few minutes after they passed by I released me from her kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The Little Yandere Who Could

Note before you read it that I do not own Assassination Classroom and support the actual game/show

Chapter 3

 **NO POV**

At the Shiota Residence that night…. things were about to get awkward as usual. "Nagisa!" yelled at her son as he walked in. "Where have you been? A girl should not be out this late by herself!" she said swinging her arms out.

"B-but I wasn't alone… I was with Sugino at a book store." Nagisa said. As he responded he was fiddling with his fingers blushing.

"EEEEHHHHH! Why didn't you tell me right away! I want all the details after dinner!" she said rushing him into the kitchen. Tonight his mother made a nice curry with a side of salad. A few minutes after dinner… "Ok tell mommy all about this boy." she said to him resting her head on her hands.

"Well…. he has black hair, and he was on the school's baseball team." he said hesitantly.

"OOOOOHHHH….. An athlete huh, good choice honey, but what else about him." she said leaning in closer. "You know like his family, assuming you've met them already?" she said in a slightly stern tone.

"Oh well….. I haven't met them yet." he said twirling his thumbs.

"Well then tomorrow you go by the main campus and invite them over here for dinner Saturday." she said in a clearly demanding tone.

"O-ok! I'll invite him tomorrow." Nagisa said agreeing to what his mother just told him.

At the Kaede residence it was a fairly disturbing scene to walk in on. "Mommy, Daddy, I'm home from keeping an eye on my precious Nagisa again!" she said as she walked in. She went to the kitchen where her parents were sitting down.

But on the ground were two puddles of blood, both coming from, coming from, oh God coming from their necks. "What's the matter you two, you don't seem to have much to say." she said to the two corpses in her kitchen. "Oh well I'm gonna take the first bath tonight okay guys!" she said walking towards her room.

At the Tomohito residence, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Sugino called out. He did so as he walked in noticing his mother setting the table. "Hey Mom what's for dinner?" he asked leaning over the pot on the stove.

"Tomato soup and chicken honey." She said as she showed him away from the stove. A few minutes later she called her husband down for dinner. Another few minutes into dinner "So Sugino why did you come home so late today?" she asked him.

"Oh I was at the bookstore with Karma and Nagisa." he said very quickly. This when he realised that he told her too much.

"OOOOOOHHHHH….. You were with that cute girl again?" she said leaning in towards him. His father gave an exasperated sigh at the sight of his wife bugging his son about his love life.

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you? Nagisa is a boy! A Boy!" he said in a whiney tone.

"Oh come now son you don't have to try to lie to me about her." She said waving her hands at him. But before she could continue the phone rang and she got up to answer it. "Darling are you good for five-o-clock Saturday." She asked him looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah why? Did that Nagisa girl invite us to dinner?" he asked his wife. "If so then yeah lets accept her invitation." He told her.

Her face lit up when he said that "Oh yes of course we would like to come over!" she said back to Nagisas mother. As soon as she sat back down "So how long have you two been dating?" she asked with a big grin.

At the Rio residence that night "I'm home." Nakamura moaned to herself. She said this as she walked into the kitchen and warmed up her dinner eating alone as always.

At the Akabane residence Karma walked into an empty house. As always he grabs a snack from the cupboards and went to his room. He tossed his school bag on the floor and laid down on his bed. Soon after he went into deep thoughts, as usual all about Nagisa.

 **NAGISA POV**

At the Shiota Residence that night…. things were about to get awkward as usual. "Nagisa!" my mom yelled at me as I walked in. "Where have you been? A girl should not be out this late by herself!" she said swinging her arms out.

"B-but I wasn't alone… I was with Sugino at a book store." I said. As I responded I was fiddling with my fingers blushing. The look of joy on my mom's face told me I said too much.

"EEEEHHHHH! Why didn't you tell me right away! I want all the details after dinner!" she said rushing me into the kitchen. It looks like tonight she made a nice curry with a side of salad. A few minutes after dinner… "Ok tell mommy all about this boy." she said to me resting her head on her hands.

"Well…. he has black hair, and he was on the school's baseball team." I said hesitantly. _"I am really hoping that Sugino doesn't get mad at me for this."_ I thought to myself

"OOOOOHHHH….. An athlete huh, good choice honey, but what else about him." she said leaning in closer. "You know like his family, assuming you've met them already?" she said in a slightly stern tone.

"Oh well….. I haven't met them yet." I said twirling my thumbs. "Oh God, now I really hope this doesn't cause him trouble." I silently parayed.

"Well then tomorrow you go by the main campus and invite them over here for dinner Saturday." she said in a clearly demanding tone.

"O-ok! I'll invite him tomorrow." I said agreeing to what my mother just told me.

"Oh actually never mind I'll call them now to invite them." She said walking over to the phone. "Oh sweetie tell me their phone number." She said in a strict tone.

" _O-ok."_ I said telling her the numbers to dial. _"Oh God! Sugino I am so sorry!"_ I thought to myself as I mentally face palmed myself.

 **KAYANO POV**

At the Kaede residence it was a fairly disturbing scene to walk in on. "Mommy, Daddy, I'm home from keeping an eye on my precious Nagisa again!" I said as I always do when I walk in. I went to the kitchen where her parents were sitting down.

But on the ground were two puddles of blood, both coming from, coming from, oh God coming from their necks. "What's the matter you two, you don't seem to have much to say." I said to the two sleepy heads taking a nap in the kitchen. "Oh well I'm going to take the first bath tonight okay guys!" I said walking towards my room.

As I started the bath I went to quickly get a change of underwear for after. "Oh Nagisa please forgive Me." as I got in the bath. The thoughts of Nagisa made my spine tingle with intensely. My left hand went lower down my stomach tracing a delicate trail. When the thoughts became too unbearable I began to rub my clit with my thumb. The sensation, Oh God the sensation, if only Nagisa was here with me. "Na-Nagisa, please, please le-let me cum!" I shouted as my thoughts of Nagisa made me reach my climax. "O-Oh God why? Why do you do this to me?" I said panting between every word. "Now that I've done my nightly ritual it is about time I change into my nightwear." I say getting out of the tub.

 **SUGINO POV**

At the Tomohito residence, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I called out. As I did so walking in I noticed my mother setting the table. "Hey Mom what's for dinner?" I asked leaning over the pot on the stove.

"Tomato soup and chicken honey." She said as she showed me away from the stove. A few minutes later she called to dad to come down for dinner. Another few minutes into dinner "So Sugino why did you come home so late today?" she asked me.

"Oh I was at the bookstore with Karma and Nagisa." I said very quickly. This when I realised that I told her too much.

"OOOOOOHHHHH….. You were with that cute girl again?" she said leaning in towards me. My father as usual gave an exasperated sigh at the sight of mom bugging me about my love life.

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you? Nagisa is a boy! A Boy!" I said in what must have been a whiney tone.

"Oh come now son you don't have to try to lie to me about her." She said waving her hands at me. But before she could continue the phone rang and she got up to answer it. "Darling are you good for five-o-clock Saturday." She asked Dad looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah why? Did that Nagisa girl invite us to dinner?" he asked his wife. "If so then yeah lets accept her invitation." He told her.

Her face lit up when he said that "Oh yes of course we would like to come over!" she said back to whom I only could guess was Nagisa. As soon as she sat back down "So how long have you two been dating?" she asked with a big grin.

" _Oh God what have I done to deserve this."_ I thought to myself. _"Looks like Saturday is going to be interesting."_ I mentally concluded before finishing dinner and going to my room for the night.

 **NAKAMURA POV**

At the Rio residence that night "I'm home." I moaned to myself. I said this as I walked into the kitchen and warmed up dinner eating alone as always. "Why! Why did they have to turn their backs on me?" I thought before I started to sob.

A few minutes later I went upstairs showered and went to bed. _"Please Kayano, help me out of this lonely hell."_ I thought before the darkness took me again until morning.

 **KARMA POV**

At the Akabane residence, I walked into an empty house. As always I grab my snack from the cupboards and went to my room. I tossed my school bag on the floor and lay down on my bed. Soon after I went into deep thoughts, thoughts reserved solely Nagisa.

After I ate my snack I took out my phone and started to look for a picture of Nagisa. "I'm sorry for doing this to you Nagisa" I said before I began to….. Stroke my second brain. "Na-Nagisa! Help me, help me get my release already." I shouted as I neared my release. The thoughts of Nagisa in chains watching this made me even harder. Thanks to this before I knew it my bed sheets were covered in white.

" _My right hand may be tired and wrist sore but God Damn that was worth it"_ I thought before falling asleep. "Another day, another release for me and only me being able to use Nagisas picture" I mumbled before everything went dark. With this my night was concluded and the next day would soon come again.

 **I HOPE YOU LIKED THE PAIRING IN THIS STORY SO FAR. BUT LET'S SEE WHERE SUGINO AND NAGISA END UP TAKING THINGS. WHICH IS PERSONALLY MY FAVOURITE BUT I ASSURE YOU ALL I WILL GIVE EACH PAIRING A CHANCE.**

 **NAGISA X SUGINO**

 **NAGISA X KARMA**

 **NAGISA X KAYANO**

 **NAKAMURA X KAYANO**

 **NAKAMURA X KARMA**

 **NAKAMURA X NAGISA**

 **AND FINALLY NAGISA X ?**

 **THIS ONE I WILL GIVE AN ALTERNATE ENDING AS IT WILL NOT BE PART OF MY MAIN STORY.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Little Yandere Who Could

Note before you read it that I do not own Assassination Classroom and support the actual game/show

Chapter 4

 **NO POV**

On the way to school Nagisa shivered "Is there someone following me?" He said to himself. He stopped and looked around trying to find the source of his uneasiness.

It was then Karma came up behind him wrapping his arms around Nagisa as usual. Except this time everyone passing by gave him weird looks. This was probably due to the fact Nagisa was wearing a skirt. "Oh-Ho." was all he said as he just realised his hands were just above Nagisas waist.

"Karma! Will you stop already?" Nagisa said shoving Karma away. This made Karma chuckle in his usual **I'm superior compared to you** tone.

"C'mon look on the bright side. At least you look cute in that." Karma said with a big grin. "Even so, it looks like you are trying a little too hard." he said speaking directly into his friends ear.

This made Nagisa shiver, just like before, yet somehow different. This is when Sugino decided to come up and push him away again from Nagisa. From the views of strangers it looked like two boys fighting over a girl.

From a far Kayano was staring daggers at them, this was the person who made Nagisa shiver before. She was blushing greatly at the sight of a cross dressing Nagisa.

While Kayano was doing this, her ever so faithful Nakamura was watching them with her beloved. Both of them were staring intently, but Nakamura staring with intense bloodlust. Perhaps this is what really made Nagisa shiver earlier and not Kayano.

When Nagisa was reaching the top of the hill he got an interesting start? To….Uh well says the least. Everyone kept on asking him about the skirt or at least tried. But every time someone tried to asked either Karma or Sugino would stop them. Because unlike the rest of them those two are the only ones who knew how bad Nagsisas home life really was.

As soon as homeroom started Koro-sensei announced the start of a new project. This was a project where everyone had to make a presentation on someone famous. He gave everyone one week to do it and to make things more fun they did not have to have him approve it. A complete mystery so that way somebody just may surprise him. His face went from yellow to yellow with green stripes as he told them this. This made everyone want to prove the hentai tentacle monster wrong more than ever.

 **NAGISA POV**

It was 5 am when I woke up to my mom glaring at me. "Nagisa wake up, starting today you will wear the proper uniform!" she said glaring even harder at me.

"Mo-Mom? What are you taking about?" I asked her very drowsy. This is when I realised my voice was more high pitch than normal. "Mom! Mom! W-We need to het to the hospital, something is wrong with my voice" I said much panicked.

My mom was now holding a bottle full of pills shaking it. "I put some of this in your dinner last night dear." she said smiling thrusting a glass of water and some of those pills towards me.

I took the pills and water then took a good look at the bottle. "A-Are those….. Estrogen pills!" I exclaimed understanding why she was smiling.

"Now sweetie, please hurry up before you're late to school!" she said leaving a change of clothes on my bed.

" _Th-This is my hell reaching its climax."_ this thought consumed me in that moment. Just like one of my mother's dolls I moved as to her wishes. I changed into the clothes she left and went to school after eating breakfast.

On the way to school I shivered _"Is there someone following me?"_ He said to himself. I stopped and looked around trying to find the source of this uneasiness.

It was then Karma came up behind me wrapping his arms around me as usual. Except this time everyone passing by gave us weird looks. This made me feel more embarrassed than I ever thought it would. This made me think _"But why would I feel this embarrassed about this."_ that thought quickly vanished as soon as it entered my head. "Oh-Ho." was all he said as he probably just realised his hands were just above my waist.

"Karma! Will you stop already?" I said shoving him away. This made him chuckle in his usual **I'm superior compared to you** tone.

"C'mon look on the bright side. At least you look cute in that." Karma said with a big grin. "Even so, it looks like you are trying a little too hard." he said speaking directly into my ear.

This made me shiver, just like before, yet somehow different. As if it somehow it made me feel good, which confused me slightly. This is when Sugino decided to come up and push him away again from me.

From the views of strangers it looked like two boys fighting over a girl. _"Oh God! Why! Why would I not realise this would happen?"_ I thought to myself.

When I was reaching the top of the hill I got an interesting start? To….Uh well says the least. Everyone kept on asking me about the skirt or at least tried. But every time someone tried to asked either Karma or Sugino would stop them. _"Thank God I have them here."_ I thought to myself. Because unlike the rest of them those two are the only ones who knew how bad my home life really was.

As soon as homeroom started Koro-sensei announced the start of a new project. This was a project where everyone had to make a presentation on someone famous. He gave everyone one week to do it and to make things more fun they did not have to have him approve it. A complete mystery so that way somebody just may surprise him. His face went from yellow to yellow with green stripes as he told them this. This made everyone want to prove the hentai tentacle monster wrong more than ever.

Afterwards while everyone was starting it, he questioned me about my clothes. After a few minutes of silence he decided to stop asking me questions. "Dear God, you really were one of us!" half of the girls shouted at me.

I told them I was taking the pills and decided I wanted to become female. Fortunately or maybe unfortunately they respected my decision and genuinely supported it. _"At least everyone will stop asking me questions now."_ I thought sighing mentally.

 **KARMA POV**

As I got up I thought about Nagisa, he has been acting seriously weird lately. "Seriously man what is up with you?" I asked myself out loud. That is when I noticed him down the street; at least I think it was him.

When I saw him in that skirt I felt a bulg and realised, Oh shit, I'm gay. It was then I decided to come up behind him wrapping my arms around him as usual. Except this time everyone passing by gave us weird looks. This was probably due to the fact Nagisa was wearing a skirt. "Oh-Ho." was all I said as I just realised his hands were just above Nagisas waist.

"Karma! Will you stop already?" Nagisa said shoving me away. This made me chuckle in my usual devilish way that I'm known for. But when I got shoved I felt something squishy. This made me wonder "How much worse has his situation gotten".

"C'mon look on the bright side. At least you look cute in that." I said with a big grin. "Even so, it looks like you are trying a little too hard." I said speaking directly into Nagisas ear.

This made Nagisa shiver "Damn! You are just too cute!" I thought when I saw it. This is when Sugino decided to come up and push me away again from Nagisa. From the views of strangers it looked like two boys fighting over a girl. "Just great, now people are gonna think wimps like him are worthy to be my rival" I laughed inwardly.

When Nagisa was reaching the top of the hill he got an interesting start? To….Uh well says the least. Everyone kept on asking him about the skirt or at least tried. But every time someone tried to asked either me or Sugino would stop them. Because unlike the rest of them us two are the only ones who knew how bad Nagsisas home life really was. "Good lord! Now we're gonna be his bodyguards for the next few days." I realised looking at the sight before me.

As soon as homeroom started Koro-sensei announced the start of a new project. This was a project where everyone had to make a presentation on someone famous. "Jesus Christ teach! Come up with something original already. you know like how you tell us to make our assassination plans original." I said pointing that out in front of the class. As usual everyone got a good laugh out of it, except a certain yellow octopus.

He gave everyone one week to do it and to make things more fun they did not have to have him approve it. A complete mystery so that way somebody just may surprise him. Again he should really try to follow his own lesson for once as well. His face went from yellow to yellow with green stripes as he told everyone this. This made everyone want to prove the hentai tentacle monster wrong more than ever. As for me it was just an excuse to be rude to the octoperv.

 **SUGINO POV**

When I saw Nagisa I could not believe my eyes, now lat night was clear to me. "This is why they think we're dating! God damn Nagisas mother!" I whispered under my breath. The next thing I know Karma is harassing Nagisa as usual.

This made Nagisa shiver, just like before, yet somehow different. This is when I decided to come up and push him away from Nagisa. From the views of strangers it looked like two boys fighting over a girl. "This is my whole life now isn't it?" I thought to myself.

As soon as homeroom started Koro-sensei announced the start of a new project. _"Oh great how ridiculous will this one be."_ I thought to myself but refrained from saying out loud.

This was a project where everyone had to make a presentation on someone famous. He gave everyone one week to do it and to make things more fun they did not have to have him approve it. "Oh yeah this won't turn into a train wreck." I whispered underneath my breath.

A complete mystery so that way somebody just may surprise him. His face went from yellow to yellow with green stripes as he told us this. This made everyone want to prove the hentai tentacle monster wrong more than ever. "But in the end we are probally just gonna end up entertaining him again as usual." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. This was one mistake that I really did not want anyone to hear, but none the less they heard and I ended up throwing down the gauntlet.

 **KAYANO POV**

When I first laid eyes on my Nagisa I swore I could die happy in that moment. Nagisas perfect legs shown perfectly by that skirt. That beautiful blue hair flowing in the breeze, like a flag it signaled my time to cum.

While keeping an eye on my Nagisa he began to shiver for some odd reason. He stopped and looked around trying to find the source of his uneasiness. _"I better keep an eye out for it too."_ I thought to myself.

It was then Karma came up behind him wrapping his arms around Nagisa. "That is my Nagisa! Back the fuck off!" I whispered under my breath. Except this time everyone passing by gave him weird looks. This was probably due to the fact Nagisa was wearing a skirt. "Good! Take that you future man-wife stealing motherfucker!" I said at this revelation.

Karma spoke directly into my Nagisas ear like the creep he always will be. This made Nagisa shiver, just like before "I bet he was the one stalking my Nagisa!" I clenched my fist. This is when Sugino decided to come up and push him away from Nagisa. From the views of strangers it looked like two boys fighting over a girl. This sight made me stare daggers at them.

While I was doing this, Nakamura was watching them with me. We were both staring intently, but Nakamura staring with intense bloodlust.

When Nagisa was reaching the top of the hill he got an interesting start? To….Uh well says the least. Everyone kept on asking my beloved about the skirt or at least tried. But every time someone tried to asked either Karma or Sugino would stop them. "At least they are useful for protecting him." I muttered under my breath.

As soon as homeroom started Koro-sensei announced the start of a new project. This was a project where everyone had to make a presentation on someone famous. _"Yes! My Nagisa can finally get the recognision he deserves"_ I thought as Koro-sensei announced this.

He gave everyone one week to do it and to make things more fun they did not have to have him approve it. A complete mystery so that way somebody just may surprise him. _"Now he can't disapprove of my project now!"_ I thought triumphantly. His face went from yellow to yellow with green stripes as he told them this. This made everyone want to prove the hentai tentacle monster wrong more than ever.

 **NAKAMURA POV**

On the way to school Nagisa shivered _"Perhaps this is why they say stalking is bad."_ I thought to myself. He stopped and looked around trying to find the source of his uneasiness.

It was then Karma came up behind him wrapping his arms around Nagisa as usual. Except this time everyone passing by gave him weird looks. _"At least for once we aren't getting looked at as well."_ this thought somewhat comforted. This was probably due to the fact Nagisa was wearing a skirt. Karma as usual was putting his hands a little too close to Nagisas waist. At least for Kayanos taste anyway, sadly thats enough to cause some serious problems.

Karma said something a few moments later speaking directly into his friend's ear. This made Nagisa shiver, just like before, yet somehow different. As like when I get a whiff of Kayano.

This is when Sugino decided to come up and push him away again from Nagisa. From the views of strangers it looked like two boys fighting over a girl. But from mine it looked like a friend desperately trying to protect his friend.

From I was watching this all unfold alongside Kayano. She was blushing greatly at the sight of a cross dressing Nagisa. Both of us were staring intently, but me however staring with intense bloodlust. "Why does she have to love someone like that blueberry." I thought grinding my teeth. Perhaps this is what really made Nagisa shiver earlier and not Kayano. This is sadly what I feared deep down.

When Nagisa was reaching the top of the hill he got an interesting start? To….Uh well says the least. Everyone kept on asking him about the skirt or at least tried. I however already knew Karma and Sugino would never let me get close.

But every time someone tried to asked either Karma or Sugino would stop them. For whatever reason, they seemed to have designated themselves as the transvestites body guard.

As soon as homeroom started Koro-sensei announced the start of a new project. This was a project where everyone had to make a presentation on someone famous. "Oh great this is going to be boring." I said quietly enough so no one would hear.

He gave everyone one week to do it and to make things more fun they did not have to have him approve it. "Never mind, looks like I can make it interesting after all." I said quietly with a smirk.

A complete mystery so that way somebody just may surprise him. _"I am definetly gonna surprise the class with my choice."_ I thought with my smirk growing even bigger.

His face went from yellow to yellow with green stripes as he told them this. This made everyone want to prove the hentai tentacle monster wrong more than ever. _"I however wanted to see if my choice would turn the perv pink."_ I thought really eager to see my projects mark.


	5. Chapter 5

The Little Yandere Who Could

Note before you read it that I do not own Assassination Classroom and support the actual game/show

Chapter 5

Warning this is a dark and sexual Chapter you have been warned

 **NO POV**

Saturday morning came and so did Nagisas mother into his room. "Honey! Wake up you need to get ready for tonight." she said pulling her son out of his bed and dragged him to her room. Once there lying on her bed was all the dresses she had bought him over the years.

This sight woke Nagisa up as he turned pale at this new level of embarrassment. "Ummm… Mom? Why did we wake up so early?" Nagisa asked his mother half asleep rubbing his eyes.

His mother face became contorted with rage, and with this Nagisa knew he said something wrong. "Every lady needs to prepare when she is going to meet her future husbands parents." she spat with each word overflowing with venom.

As usual it is as if Nagisa was being choked by a cobra. Yes the same feeling his targets feel, except ten times stronger. "R-r-right! I'm sorry Mom I was not thinking!" he quickly responded.

That calmed down his mother and her smile returned to normal. "Oh do not worry honey, you are still a child after all." she said wrapping him in a hug. Even so this was clearly not an affectionate hug.

She then went to the bed and picked up a light blue dress with a black belt. "Now change into these right now." she said thrusting them into Nagisas hand.

After two hours of trying on dresses his mother decided on the first one he wore. "Perfect!" she said taking in the sight of her beautiful son.

Sugino woke up to his mother humming cooking breakfast. "Uhhh…Mom? Why are you so happy?" he said fearing the answer.

"Oh come on, every mother is happy to see her future daughter in law for the first time face to face." she said unable to hold back her smile. "Oh that reminds me! After breakfast we are going to pick out your clothes for tonight!" she said giggling.

A few minutes after he finished breakfast his mother pulled him into his room. After a few minutes all his best clothes from his closet were scattered on his bed.

His mother picked up a pair of blue jeans and a nice black T-shirt, with a white vest on top. She then picked up a pair of black jeans and an even nicer white T-shirt, with a blue vest. "Okay this second one for sure!" she said helping him put away everything else.

Later on at the Shiota residence, Nagisas mother opened up the door. "Welcome, Welcome, so you must be the Tomohito family." she said shaking the hands of the mother and father. "So this is my little girl's boyfriend." Hiromi said leaning in towards Sugino.

Suginos mother then returned the favour by taking an even closer look at Nagisa. "Ohhh… you really chose a cutie son!" she said giggling at the sight of the blushing Nagisa.

"Ohhh… Nagisa did you hear her, she already approves of you!" she said grasping his hands. "I still can't believe how lucky my daughter was to meet your son." she said clasping the hands of Suginos mother.

After a few minutes into dinner Hiromi brought up the one thing that neither Nagisa nor Sugino could find a way around. "So do you know how long they have been dating?" she asked tilting her head putting one finger on her chin.

"No I am sorry to this, but I am also curious as to when they started?" she said as both she and Hiromi looked to their children.

"Oh… uhhh… I think it has been what? Six months?" Nagisa said turning to Sugino.

"Y-yeah six months I think." he said confirming what Nagisa said. This response made both their mothers squeal with joy.

"Looks like you falling into class E were not so bad after all!" she said very rarely genuinely smiling. "After all you got to meet a cute baseball player." she said turning towards Suginos mother.

"And you son met just the perfect girl, both looks and manner wise." she said clasping her hands. She then turned towards her son looking even happier than before.

After another ten or so minute the mothers put away the dishes. While the adults went into the living room the mothers gave express permission for the kids to go to Nagisas room.

 **SUGINO POV**

I woke up to the sound of my mother humming cooking breakfast. "Uhhh…Mom? Why are you so happy?" I said fearing the answer.

"Oh come on, every mother is happy to see her future daughter in law for the first time face to face." she said unable to hold back her smile. "Oh that reminds me! After breakfast we are going to pick out your clothes for tonight!" she said giggling.

" _Oh great! Nagisa is probably going through the same crap right now."_ I thought to myself. A few minutes after I finished breakfast my mother pulled me into my room. After a few minutes all my best clothes from my closet were scattered on my bed.

My mother picked up a pair of blue jeans and a nice black T-shirt, with a white vest on top. She then picked up a pair of black jeans and an even nicer white T-shirt, with a blue vest. "Okay this second one for sure!" she said helping him put away everything else. _"As usual she made a mess in her haste."_ I thought to myself.

Later on at the Shiota residence, Nagisas mother opened up the door. "Welcome, Welcome, so you must be the Tomohito family." she said shaking the hands of my mother and father. "So this is my little girl's boyfriend." Nagisas Mom said leaning in towards me. _"Okay?"_ I thought to myself really creeped out by her now more than ever.

My mother then returned the favour by taking an even closer look at Nagisa. "Ohhh… you really chose a cutie son!" she said giggling at the sight of the blushing Nagisa.

"Ohhh… Nagisa did you hear her, she already approves of you!" she said grasping his hands. "I still can't believe how lucky my daughter was to meet your son." she said clasping the hands of my mother.

After a few minutes into dinner Hiromi brought up the one thing that neither Nagisa nor I could find a way around. "So do you know how long they have been dating?" she asked tilting her head putting one finger on her chin.

"No I am sorry to say this, but I am also curious as to when they started?" she said as both she and Hiromi looked to us their children.

"Oh… uhhh… I think it has been what? Six months?" Nagisa said turning to me.

"Y-yeah six months I think." I said confirming what Nagisa said. This response made both of our mothers squeal with joy.

"Looks like you falling into class E were not so bad after all!" she said very rarely genuinely smiling. "After all you got to meet a cute baseball player." she said turning towards my mother.

"And you son met just the perfect girl, both looks and manner wise." she said clasping her hands. She then turned towards me, looking even happier than before. _"How long is she gonna be fool herself like this."_ I thought mentally face palming myself. _"Why the hell did I have to get two homophobes as parents?"_ I thought regretting Nagisa meeting them.

After another ten or so minute the mothers put away the dishes. While the adults went into the living room our mothers gave express permission for us kids to go to Nagisas room. "Fortunately now we don't have to listen to them anymore." I whispered under my breath to Nagisa.

Once we got to his room I was finally able to relax, Nagisa not so much. When we sat down on his bed we were just sitting in silence. The silence was so awkward I had no choice but to say the first thing that came to my mind.

"You look really cute in a dress." I said, not before realising how wrong it was for me to say this. When I looked at him he was covering his face inching away. I rushed to his side to grab his hand, not realizing until afterwards that I just keep making this shit more awkward.

The next thing I know before I can fuck up anymore the situation took a turn I never expected. Nagisa threw himself at me pressing his lips against mine. "Do not say anything to the class got it!" Nagisa said looking me dead in the eyes.

When I looked into his eyes I noticed a crazed look in them as he said his next words. "Sugino? Fuck me, fuck me right now! Make me into a woman already!" he said giggling. He then pushed me down and began to remove my clothes.

As Nagisa started to press his breasts against my chest my heartbeat began to rise. As he started to try and remove my pants I decided I had to stop him now. "Nagisa stop! Two guys shouldn't be doing this kind of stuff together!" I said pushing him off.

He just giggled which really startled me even more than the look in his eyes. "Your right Sugino two guys shouldn't do this. But I'm a girl and you're a guy so it is okay right?" he said smiling sweetly before lying back down on top of me.

" _Dear God! What did his mother do to him."_ I thought to myself before I decided fuck it lets get this over with.

I flipped him over and started to trace kisses down his neck. While doing this I moved my hands up and down his thighs. This is when Nagisa started to pant and moan while saying my name. He then grabbed my hair and pulled me into his breasts.

His nether regions then began to rise poking mine; even so this did not kill my boner. I then lowered his panties and started to rub him until he came. When he reached his climax his hips buckled up against mine.

"St-stick it in Me." he said clearly on the verge of tears, even so his crazy eyes did not go away. So I figured this must mean I need to do more. So this time I allowed Nagisa to undo my pants, and let the magic unfold.

He got on his knees as I sat up and began to suck on my cock. My cock going deeper and deeper into his throat, it felt more heavenly with each passing second. Each thrust came more easily as more and more of his saliva covered it. Since he could not fit my whole cock in his mouth he rubbed the rest of it with his hands. I could not contain myself and began to moan as I was nearing my climax. After I came he pulled my limp cock out of his mouth trying to swallow all my semen. His face was covered with my semen "Oh God this is so hot!" I said pulling him close to me.

 **NAGISA POV**

Saturday morning came and so did my mother into my room. "Honey! Wake up you need to get ready for tonight." she said pulling me out of my bed and dragged me to her room. Once there lying on her bed was all the dresses she had bought me over the years.

This sight woke me up as I turned pale at this new level of embarrassment. "Ummm… Mom? Why did we wake up so early?" I asked my mother half asleep rubbing my eyes.

Her face became contorted with rage, and with this I knew I said something wrong. "Every lady needs to prepare when she is going to meet her future husbands parents." she spat with each word overflowing with venom.

As usual it is as if I was being choked by a cobra. Yes the same feeling my targets feel, except ten times stronger. "R-r-right! I'm sorry Mom I was not thinking!" I quickly responded hoping it would calm her.

That it calmed her down indeed and her smile returned to normal. "Oh do not worry honey, you are still a child after all." she said wrapping him in a hug. Even so this was clearly not an affectionate hug.

She then went to the bed and picked up a light blue dress with a black belt. "Now change into these right now." she said thrusting them into Nagisas hand.

After two hours of trying on dresses his mother decided on the first one he wore. "Perfect!" she said taking in the sight of her beautiful son.

"Oh by the way Honey I got you a gift." she said taking a plastic bag out of her closet. _"Oh God it looks like either she watches me get ass raped or she rapes me herself."_ I thought when I saw her special gift for.

My mother pulled out two things a camera and what appeared to be a plastic version of a guy's… part. "Now I have to punish you for later, understood?" she said smiling at me. "But if you want it too end quickly then do not put up a fuss understood?" my mother said grinning.

(Now I personally do not want to describe this shit for everyone so if ya'll wants to reads what happened to Nagisa then request and I may put it in its own side chapter)

Later on at the Shiota residence, my mother opened up the door. "Welcome, Welcome, so you must be the Tomohito family." she said shaking the hands of Suginos mother and father. "So this is my little girl's boyfriend." my Mom said leaning in towards him.

His mother then returned the favour by taking an even closer look at me. "Ohhh… you really chose a cutie son!" she said giggling at the sight of the blushing Nagisa.

"Ohhh… Nagisa did you hear her, she already approves of you!" she said grasping my hands. "I still can't believe how lucky my daughter was to meet your son." she said clasping the hands of Suginos mother.

After a few minutes into dinner my mother brought up the one thing that neither I nor Sugino could find a way around. "So do you know how long they have been dating?" she asked tilting her head putting one finger on her chin.

"No I am sorry to say this, but I am also curious as to when they started?" she said as both she and my mother looked to us their children.

"Oh… uhhh… I think it has been what? Six months?" I said turning to Sugino.

"Y-yeah six months I think." he said confirming what I said. This response made both of our mothers squeal with joy.

"Looks like you falling into class E were not so bad after all!" she said very rarely genuinely smiling. "After all you got to meet a cute baseball player." she said turning towards Suginos mother.

"And you son met just the perfect girl, both looks and manner wise." she said clasping her hands. After another ten or so minute our mothers put away the dishes. While the adults went into the living room the mothers gave express permission for us kids to go to Nagisas room. "Fortunately now we don't have to listen to them anymore." Sugino whispered under his breath to me.

Once we got to my room I was unable to relax, Sugino on the other hand easily could. When we sat down on my bed we were just sitting in silence. "You look really cute in a dress." Sugino said, this creeped me out a little. When he looked at me I was covering my face inching away. He rushed to my side to grab my hand, which made me scream on the inside. That is until I heard something inside me shatter like glass.

The next thing I knew threw me at him pressing my lips against his. "Do not say anything to the class got it!" I said looking him dead in the eyes.

When I looked into his eyes I noticed a crazed look reflected in them. That crazed look was mine! I realized too late to stop myself. "Sugino? Fuck me, fuck me right now! Make me into a woman already!" I said giggling. But on the inside a part of me wanted to say stop me, save me, and do not leave me. I then pushed him down and began to remove my clothes.

As I started to press my breasts against his chest I could feel his heartbeat began to rise. As I started to try and remove his pants he decided to stop me. "Nagisa stop! Two guys shouldn't be doing this kind of stuff together!" he said pushing me off.

I just giggled which really seemed to startle him even more than before. "Your right Sugino two guys shouldn't do this. But I'm a girl and you're a guy so it is okay right?" I said smiling sweetly before lying back down on top of him. "Please Sugino, Please, stop me please." my head said. But my heart said somewhat otherwise, "Is the lines between thoughts and feeling staring to get blurred?" I thought to myself in fright.

Sugino flipped me over and started to trace kisses down my neck. While doing this he moved his hands up and down my thighs. This is when I started panting and moan while saying his name. I then grabbed his hair and pulled him into my breasts.

I could feel him, his cock getting bigger, rising with every passing second. He then lowered my panties and started to rub mine until I came. When I reached my climax my hips buckled up against his desireing to get closer.

"St-stick it in Me." I said on the verge of tears, torn between my thoughts and feelings. After all his earlier efforts to stop me he finally gave in. This time he allowed me to undo his pants, and let the magic unfold.

I got on my knees as he sat up and I began to suck on his cock. His cock kept going deeper and deeper into my throat, it felt more heavenly with each passing second. Each time he thrust I got to taste more and more of him indulging in his taste, in him. Since I could not fit his whole cock in my mouth I decided to rub the rest of it with his hands. He could not contain himself and began to moan as he was nearing his climax. After he came I pulled his limp cock out of my mouth trying to swallow all the semen he filled it with. My face was covered with his semen "Oh God this is so hot!" he said pulling me close to him.

 **SO HOW MANY OF YOU ARE PERVS WE WILL KNOW DEPENDING ON HOW MANY PEOPLE WANT THAT SEPARATE CHAPTER**


	6. Chapter 6

The Little Yandere Who Could

Note before you read it that I do not own Assassination Classroom and support the actual game/show

Chapter 6

 **NO POV**

For the next few days everywhere you saw Nagisa, you saw Sugino. Everyone just saw a cute blue haired girl clinging to her boyfriend. But not their classmates, they saw two friends randomly turn homo.

As usual Kayano was staring daggers at Sugino trying not to let Nagisa see this. While doing so making sure Sugino sees her staring, this made him shiver. A few minutes later Nakamura decided to join in except this time on Kayano for starting this.

Karma as usual noticed but decided against notifying everyone about this concerning matter. He instead chuckled and kept it to himself. Why only he could answer that question when the time comes it is asked.

At lunch Nagisa had made Sugino his lunch "So-sorry for Saturday I took things a little too quickly!" he said handing Sugino the bento box.

"No need to apologize." Sugino said taking a hold of Nagisas hands. While this was going on a certain green haired girl was getting angrier by the second. But not just she, another, a redhead was also getting angry. While this was happening Nagisa unlike last time has gotten used to this. So much so that he does not even shiver at the feeling of their glare anymore. Unlike Sugino who could still tell that someone was watching him.

This made Karma show clear concern, but at the same time clear pleasure. While this was all happening Nakamura was as usual right behind Kayano making sure she did not go too far.

 **NAGISA POV**

For the next few days everywhere you saw me, you saw Sugino. _"I bet everyone looks at us and think wow what a great couple."_ I thought. But not our classmates, they probably just saw two friends randomly turn homo. "What a bunch of homophobes." I said to Sugino as we were walking outside to go eat lunch.

"Yeah but after living with my parents I'm used to It." he said smiling back to me. This smile is what my heart flutter, as well as slowed down my pace of thinking. With that we walked off to the shade with me holding tightly onto his arm.

While we were sitting down Sugino began to shiver for a reason that was not clear. "Are you okay?" I asked checking him for any signs of a fever.

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine." Sugino said leaning away from me before leaning in again. "I'm just a little nervous, you know, since we just started dating and all." he said whispering in my ear. Feeling his breath against my ear made me want to grab a hold of him.

At lunch I gave Sugino the lunch I made him "So-sorry for Sturday I took things a little too quickly!" I said handing him the bento box.

"No need to apologize." Sugino said as he took a hold of my hands.

While I was feeding Sugino an eggroll he shivered again. I decided not to say anything since I myself could barely stop myself from shivering with excitement.

 **SUGINO POV**

For the next few days everywhere you saw Nagisa, you saw me with him. _"Everyone probably just sees a cute blue haired girl clinging to her boyfriend"_ I thought to myself. But not our classmates, they probably just saw two friends randomly turn homo.

As usual I felt someone was staring daggers at me clearly trying not to let me see where they are. When I looked back for a brief moment I saw Kayano staring at me. I also noticed that Karma was also watching but was confused as to why he did not notify everyone about this concerning matter. He instead chuckled and that is when I realised it. _"Of course he also wants to hurt me! Fuck!"_ I thought to myself.

At lunch Nagisa handed me a lunch he made "So-sorry for Saturday I took things a little too quickly!" Nagisa said handing me the bento box he prepared for me.

"No need to apologize." I said taking a hold of Nagisas hands. While this was going on a certain green haired girl was getting angrier by the second. _"God sake I hope Kayano does not try and kill me for this!"_ I thought fearfully. But not just she, another, Karma the hot bloded redhead of class E was also getting angry. While this was happening Nagisa unlike last time has gotten used to this. So much so that he does not even shiver at the feeling of their glare anymore. Unlike me however who could still tell that someone was watching.

This made Karma show clear concern, but at the same time clear pleasure. This made me feel slightly disturbed and genuinely scared.

 **NAKAMURA POV**

As usual Kayano was staring daggers at Sugino trying not to let Nagisa see this. While doing so making sure Sugino saw her staring, this made him shiver. A few minutes later I decided to join in except this time on Kayano for starting this.

As usual I noticed that Karma decided to keep this to himself rather then tell someone. _"This always seems to amuse him a little too much, but oh well at least this makes things easier for me to deal with."_ I thought to myself. He instead chuckled and kept watching this train wreck unfold.

At lunch Nagisa had made Sugino his lunch "So-sorry for Saturday I took things a little too quickly!" he said handing him the bento box. _"Oh great this is really gonna piss of Kayano now."_ I thought to myself face palming myself.

"No need to apologize." Sugino said taking a hold of Nagisas hands. While this was going on a certain green haired girl was getting angrier by the second. But not just her, another, a redhead was also getting angry. _"Why do I have to be caught between a rock and a hard place?"_ I thought to myself regretfully.

 **KAYANO POV**

For the next few days everywhere I saw my Nagisa, you saw Sugino. _"That no good baseball loving, future husband stealing freak!"_ I thought in outrage whenever I saw them together. I bet everyone just sees a cute blue haired girl clinging to her boyfriend. But I could see the truth, Nagisa was forced into this by Sugino. "Y-yes that's it! That is only reason why my Nagisa would betray me like this." I said as I began to laugh. That is when I noticed that someone from the main building noticed me and well, I had to take care of it.

After I washed the blood off my hands I went straight to school where my Nagisa would be waiting for me. "Just you wait Sugino, I will take my Nagisa back from you!" I yelled, this time no one was around to hear it.

As usual I made sure that while I was staring daggers at Sugino Nagisa did not see this. While doing so making sure Sugino sees her staring, this made him shiver.

At lunch my Nagisa had made Sugino his lunch "So-sorry for Saturday I took things a little too quickly!" he said handing Sugino the bento box. "How dare you force him do something this embarrassing." I yelled whispered at this sight.

"No need to apologize." Sugino said taking a hold of my Nagisas hands. While this was going on I was getting angrier by the second. As usual Nakamura does not trust me to restrain myself.

 **KARMA POV**

For the next few days everywhere you saw Nagisa, you saw Sugino. Everyone just saw a cute blue haired girl clinging to her boyfriend. But not their classmates, they saw two friends randomly turn homo. I on the other hand saw the person I love more than the world betraying me.

"Y-yes that's it! That is only reason why my Nagisa would betray me like this." Kayano said as she began to laugh. That is when she noticed that someone from the main building noticed her and well, she decided she had to take care of it.

After she washed the blood off her hands she went straight to school where her precious Nagisa would be. "Just you wait Sugino, I will take my Nagisa back from you!" She yelled, this time no one was around to hear it or so she would think.

As usual Kayano was staring daggers at Sugino trying not to let Nagisa see this. While doing so making sure Sugino sees her staring, this made him shiver. A few minutes later Nakamura decided to join in except this time on Kayano for starting this.

I as usual noticed but decided against notifying everyone about this concerning matter. I instead chuckled and kept it to myself wanting to handle this on my own. I couldn't afford to let anybody else get in between me and Nagisa.

At lunch Nagisa had made Sugino his lunch "So-sorry for Saturday I took things a little too quickly!" he said handing Sugino the bento box. This looked like it could start to turn out to be really amusing as long as I do not make my move right now.

"No need to apologize." Sugino said taking a hold of Nagisas hands. While this was going on a certain green haired girl was getting angrier by the second. This sight made a smile spread acroos my face. But it was also not just her, but me as well. While this was happening Nagisa unlike last time has gotten used to this. So much so that he does not even shiver at the feeling of their glare anymore. Unlike Sugino who could still tell that someone was watching him.

This made Karma grow in concern, but at the same time in pleasure. While this was all happening Nakamura was as usual right behind Kayano making sure she did not go too far. At least I know I can possibly have a temporary ally when things get really bad.

 **EACH PAIRING WILL BE GIVEN ITS OWN SEPEREATE ENDING CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THIS.**


	7. NAGISAxKARMA

The Little Yandere Who Could

Note before you read it that I do not own Assassination Classroom and support the actual game/show

Chapter NAGISAxKARMA

 **KARMA POV**

At what seemed like out of nowhere Kayano set something off within the classroom. This was causing everyone to panic. "Someone! Stop her." is all Koro-sensei was able to say before she leaped away.

I decided to just stay watch the following chaos rather than waste my time chasing her. Once I saw that everyone except the octopus was okay I grabbed Nakamura.

"Why did you want to fuck a psychopath like her!" I shouted at her. Unfortunately everyone in the classroom heard me. This made them all look out the window and at us. This is when I flashed them the picture of her and Kayano kissing at the bookstore.

This made the guys nosebleed and the girls blush, for a few seconds. But only before they just remembered what Kayano did. "Now is not the time to joke around!" most of them shouted in unison at me.

"Look there is no point in trying to catch up to her now!" I said sticking my hands out to the side. "Besides there is no way any of you can fight her." I said pointing it out. A fact that no one wanted to acknowledge but had to, even so decided to force them to.

I then noticed that all their faces were red and they were huffing. "Looks Nakamura was the only one smart enough to hold her breath." I said scolding them. "I'll call the ambulance, while they help all of you, I and Nakamura will chase down Kayano!" I said before pulling out my phone.

Before we went to Kayanos I decided to go to my place and pick up some real weapons. "Karma where are we going!" Nakamura complained as she tried to keep up with me.

"We are going to pick up some real weapons first. Secondly we are going to go to Kayanos and try to track her down." I said looking at her sideways. After twenty minutes we reached my house and we geared up.

Once we got to Kayanos we were horrified with the sight. "What the hell!" is all I could manage? We then decided to move onto her bedroom. "Looks like she took Nagisa and Sugino back to his place." I said before we covered our trail and left.

We got to the top of his street and decided to wait for a few minutes. "Kayano will probably not kill you right away." I said turning to see Nakamura raise her eyebrows. "So while you distract her for me I will climb that tree outside his bedroom and enter through his window." this got me an angry look from her. But in the end she agreed to this strategy.

"Kayano please let me help you!" Nakamura said as she opened the door. This is when I could hear Kayano coming down the steps and started to climb the tree.

"Oh Nakamura good you're here I could use some help packing mine and Nagisas things." she said smiling at me.

While they were talking I was able to get into his room and cut the rope binding him. But when I was doing this Sugino woke up and squirmed. Which actual caused something to fall off his desk, this made a relatively loud noise.

"Shit Sugino why!" I said under my breath, but just then sominth shine in the dark. That is when I turned to Sugino to see a small dagger in his throat. That is when I realised that Kayano was standing right in front of me.

Nakamura then grabbed her from behind and tossed her to the closet door. She then held her down and told me to stab her. "Nakamura no!" I said as I dropped my knife.

Kayano then broke free and lunged at me picking up my knife. Then Nakamura grabbed her from behind again, but this time attacking back.

She this took her knife and while holding her ran the knife through their hearts. At this sight even I broke down and fell on my knees.

A minute or so later the police came charging in and handcuffed me. After a few hours and testimony from my classmates they let me go.

After a few weeks of mourning and recovery, things slowly turned back to normal. At the end of the year we managed to kill Koro-sensei.

Nagisa went on to become a teacher, while I went on to become a bureaucrat. But on the side we both became top notch assassins. Fifteen years later I and Nagisa finally got married. _"Dear God you are so damn cute!"_ I thought as I saw him in that wedding dress.


	8. NAGISAxKAYANO

The Little Yandere Who Could

Note before you read it that I do not own Assassination Classroom and support the actual game/show

Chapter NAGISAxKAYANO

 **NO POV**

Today was the day of the big reveal but to everyone's surprise the two of the most responsible ones of them did not come to class today. As well as Kayano and Karma, Karma they did expect to skip. Kayano not so much considering how overjoyed she was when Koro-sensei brought up the project.

Just as Koro-sensei was about to call her name she came bursting in with her bristle board "WAIT! I'm here." she said stopping right after panting. This made the class and the teacher break into laughs "Just in time Kayano, looks like you overslept today." Koro-sensei said in a joking tone.

After a few presentations came Kayanos turn, and what a turn it was. As soon as she got to the front "The person I chose was a person of true beauty." she said smiling. She than spread her arms "They are a truly a kind soul who deserves to be looked at." she said with a disturbing smile.

This made everyone concerned, especially Nakamura and Koro-sensei. Then Kayano revealed her project, and it was a truly disturbing sight. It was pictures of Nagisa, with unfortunately a great variety. All from him changing clothes to him bathing this made everyone cover their eyes.

"Kayano don't tell me you are the reason Nagisa did not show up today!" Koro-sensei said in great panic. He then went right up to her but stopped when something went off. The next thing everyone heard was a bang and a loud one at that. When they uncovered their eyes all they could see was the following. Smoke everywhere, their teacher melting, and Kayano jumping out the classroom window.

"Someone! Stop her." is all he was able to say before she leaped away. When he tried to follow her he slipped on one of his many melting tentacles. "Koro-sensei" Isogai said running towards him. "Are you going to be alright?" Isogai said helping his teacher up.

Everyone who she ran past gave her weird looks; even so she did not care right now. All Kayano seemed to care about was getting back to where ever she was going. "As expected Koro-sensei should be down for a few hours." she said to herself as she ran.

 **KAYANO POV**

"Rise and shine Nagisa!" I said giving him a little shake. My heart fluttered at the sight of his eyes slowly opening, especially with what came afterwards.

"Ahhhhh!" he tried to scream through the gag as he turned his head to his right. Sitting beside him also bound was his oppressor beaten but alive.

He turned to me, his eyes overflowing with the tears of joy I knew he would shed. "You can thank me later darling, but I got to go to school now and take care of the rest." I said reassuring him our future was safe. "Oh and don't worry you can finish him off later yourself!" I said waving to him before closing the door.

Just as it seemed Koro-sensei was about to call my name I came bursting in with my trap "WAIT! I'm here." I said needing to stop and catch my breath. This made the class and the teacher break into laughs "Just in time Kayano, looks like you overslept today." Koro-sensei said in a joking tone.

After a few presentations came my turn, and what a turn I was going to make it. As soon as I got to the front "The person I chose was a person of true beauty." I said smiling. I than spread my arms "They are a truly a kind soul who deserves to be looked at." I said with a great big smile.

This may have made everyone concerned, especially Nakamura and Koro-sensei. If their faces are any way to indicate this that is. Then I revealed my project, and it was a truly divine sight if I say so myself. It was pictures of my Nagisa, with unfortunately a great variety. All from him changing clothes to him bathing this made everyone cover their eyes.

"Kayano don't tell me you are the reason Nagisa did not show up today!" Koro-sensei said in great panic. He then went right up to me but stopped when I opened the canister of anti-sensei gas. The next thing everyone heard was a bang and a loud one at that.

When they uncovered their eyes all they could see was the following. Smoke everywhere, their teacher melting, and me jumping out the classroom window running away. "Someone! Stop her." is all he was able to say before I leaped away.

Everyone who I ran past gave me weird looks; even so I did not have time to care right now. All I cared about right now was getting back to Nagisas house before any of them caught up to me. "As expected Koro-sensei should be down for a few hours." I said to myself as I ran.

When I got back to Nagisas house I went past his mother who has been napping in the same chair the past few days. "Come on you really should be sleeping in your bed if anywhere." I said giving my future mother in law a nice smile.

I then went to give my Nagisa a glass of cold water "Here you go honey you must be thirsty." That is when he craned his neck up to look me in the eyes. Or rather he tried but was clearly too tired to do.

So I lifted his head up to meet the glass of water I brought him. "Really Nagisa you need to start taking better care of yourself." I said making sure he drank half the glass.

A few minutes after he was able to raise his head on his own, but glared at me for some odd reason. "Why are you doing this!" he said clearly confused as to how I knew about what Sugino was doing to him.

"Oh darling, I knew the truth the whole time." I said going right to his face. "Even so he got you into such cute clothes; I decided to give him a chance to atone for the wrongs he committed against you." I said rubbing my cheek against his.

My Nagisa then began to tremble, tears flowing down both sides of his cheeks. So I decided to give him a few days to calm down.

So as to help him to calm down I decided to quite literally give him a hand. I reached into his skirt and removed the pair of panties he wearing. He gasped as my hand grazed his cock.

"So I take it your starting to enjoy this, and the Viagra I gave you with your water." I said smiling ear to ear. I put some lotion on my hand, put a ring on his ever growing gift, and began.

I rubbed my hands up and down his cock loosening his restraints only on his head. He began to moan even more beautifully than any girl I have ever heard. Nagisa started to say my moan my name over and over again "Kayano!" he said crying tears of joy.

His cock became wet with pre cum, unable to resist I gave it a taste. This made me shutter, as well as Nagisa underneath me.

I took this as my signal to continue as he started to get anxious. I got on my knees to take a closer look at his cock, after twenty minutes of this I could tell he needed to release.

So I decided to put an end to this beautiful sight that was in front of me. "I am going to cover myself in your liquefied love that is whiter than the pure driven snow." I whispered into his ear.

I slowly removed the cock ring taking in the splendour of his cute face. With each inch I removed the ring the more beautiful the expression on his face became. Until finally I pulled it off and he released his love all over me.

I sat on his lap facing him slowly slurping up his cum off my shirt. Then I began to put my fingers covered in Nagisas cum into my mouth slowly licking them clean. This caused him to blush and then, in those beautiful eyes I saw it. He finally started to understand my love for him, our destiny.

After a few days of staying home enjoying our mornings and evenings like this he seemed to finally start to get better. "K-Kayano?" he said asking for me from his room.

"Yes darling what's wrong?" I tilted my head asking him as to what he needed from me. I gave him some water and patiently waited for him to respond.

"I-I want to do it. I want to put an end to everything Sugino started." he said trembling with joy. At least I hoped so considering the smile he had on his face. After I got him untied and we showered, together, we got dressed and moved him into the living room.

"Sorry for the mess mom, but don't worry we will clean it up as soon as we are done." Nagisa said smiling. He then moved the furniture to the bedrooms to block off the windows. "So long as the curtains are closed the neighbours won't notice the stacked furniture and Karma won't be able to enter through the windows." he said giggling.

"Oh darling you're a genius now he can only come through the front door!" I said hugging him. _"So these are the kind of skills you had buried deep down all along"_ I thought to myself with joy.

A few hours later Karma and Nakamura came bursting through the door. What I allowed them to see was Nagisa and Sugino bound and gagged.

"What the hell did Kayano do?" Nakamura said looking around. What l left as a sort of human shield was Nagisas mother, or rather what was left. From when Nagisa paid her back for what she did to his asshole a while ago(Again if you want this fucked up set of details then people need to request it also in the reviews cause for the regular viewers I will not go that far.).

"Oh how nice to see red and you too Nakamura." I said slowly clapping coming down the steps. This made them turn their heads towards me.

"You bitch!" Karma spat at me, clearly not in the mood to deal with me. He then ran at me with a knife, while Nakamura ran past me. Unfortunately for them I already had a trick up my sleeve.

As soon as she got behind the chars Nagisa as usual pulled out his snake like reflexes. With them he grabbed her and put his knife to her throat. Fortunately for me he was just in time, as Karma was about to overpower me. This distracted him and gave me a chance to push him back.

"Nagisa no!" Karma said dropping his knife and sticking his hands out. I used this opportunity to drive my knife down into his spine.

Nagisa then knocked her unconscious and dragged her to the kitchen. We then tied them up and took a good look before we woke them up. But by God's blessing or Gods damnation Karma survived merely paralyzed by the waist down.

"What are you going to do to us?" Nakamura shouted at us. I then gagged her and got right up to her face before I spoke.

"I'm going to finger blast the ever loving hell out of you like you always wanted me too." I said with a grin growing on my face. "And Karma and Nagisa are going to watch the whole thing!" I said in my most seductive tone possible.

Nakamura began to cry as I undid her blouse and shirt, slowly sliding off her panties. "Now let's get a taste of your milk." I said moving her bra up. I began to suck on her right nipple while squeezing her left breast. She began to moan at this; as usual I am just too good.

After a god few minutes of this I decided to reverse it, sucking on the left and squeezing her right. In a few minutes she began to mumble and squirm, so decided to get to the main event.

I traced a trail down from the center of her breasts to her soaking wet pussy. I liked her clitoris watching her face turning redder. "Now enjoy your brief journey to heaven, before you descend into hell." I said whispering it into her ear before licking it.

This made her shutter and I enjoyed every second of this sight every movement of her body. This is what I like power, power over my lovers body, power over my target.

I began to finger her staring slowly, quickening the pace by every second. Once I felt I got a good pace going I kept it at that pace watching her enjoy herself. Right when she was about to cum, that is when I did it. "Now!" I said to Nagisa as he drove the knife into her heart.

"Now Karma it's your turn." I said walking towards him. We brought Sugino over and let Karma watch as he begged us to stop. "This Karma is because of you!" I said before cut his throat open with my knife. Nagaisa then ripped out his vocal cords and placed them on his head like a crown.

I slid off my soaking wet panties and put them on his head. "Now Nagisa is going to stab the shiota out of you!" I said leaving one eye uncovered. He then stabbed him seven-teen times before he stopped each one in the chest. A few were very close to his heart but unfortunately not dead on.

"Now that they are taken care of lets grab our clothes and provisions and lets go." I said dragging him to his room to grab the four duffle bags.

 **AND FROM THAT DAY ON THEY WERE NEVER FOUND. UNTIL FIFTY YEARS LATER WHEN THEY WERE FOUND HUNG BY POLICE OFFICERS. A MESSAGE WAS WRITTEN ON THE WALL IN THE BLOOD OF THERE 6205** **th** **VICTIM. WHO WAS NOW LYING IN THE CORNER OF THE ROOM? "DID WE DIE? YES WE DIED! BUT WE DIED LEAVING OUR MARKS ON THE WORLD." AND WITH IT THE NAMES OF ALL 6205 VICTIMS ON THE WALLS OF THEIR ENTIRE MOTEL ROOM. THIS WAS THE THEIR BEGINNING AND THEIR END, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT. THIS WAS A TRUE TALE OF LOVE, AND MADDNESS. I WISH ALL YOU WHO HAVE READ THIS GOOD LUCK IN SEARCH OF A NEW STORY.**


	9. NAGISAxNAKAMURA

The Little Yandere Who Could

Note before you read it that I do not own Assassination Classroom and support the actual game/show

Chapter NAGISAxNAKAMURA

 **NAKAMURA POV**

Today was the day of the big reveal but to all of our surprise the two of the most responsible ones of us did not come to class today. As well as Kayano and Karma, Karma I half expected to skip. Kayano not so much considering how obsessed she was with Nagisa. Her absence really made me worry.

Just as Koro-sensei was about to call her name she came bursting in with her bristle board "WAIT! I'm here." she said stopping right after panting. This made the class and the teacher break into laughs "Just in time Kayano, looks like you overslept today." Koro-sensei said in a joking tone. I on the other hand was not able to laugh since I know why she might have been late.

After a few presentations came Kayanos turn, and what a turn it was. As soon as she got to the front "The person I chose was a person of true beauty." she said smiling. This is what started to raise some real bad flags with me. She than spread her arms "They are a truly a kind soul who deserves to be looked at." she said with a disturbing smile. Oh God there can only be one person she would do this for.

This made everyone concerned, especially me and Koro-sensei. Then Kayano revealed her project, and it was a truly disturbing sight. It was pictures of Nagisa, with unfortunately a great variety. All from him changing clothes to him bathing this made everyone cover their eyes. Even I have to admit, this made even me a little too hot, if you know what I mean.

"Kayano don't tell me you are the reason Nagisa did not show up today!" Koro-sensei said in great panic. He then went right up to her but stopped when something went off. A canister of anti-sensei gas, that has to be it. But just in case it was something more I covered my mouth and nose. The next thing everyone heard was a bang and a loud one at that. When they uncovered their eyes all they could see was the following. Smoke everywhere, their teacher melting, and Kayano jumping out the classroom window.

"Someone! Stop her." is all he was able to say before she leaped away. When he tried to follow her he slipped on one of his many melting tentacles. "Koro-sensei" Isogai said running towards him. "Are you going to be alright?" Isogai said helping our teacher up.

A few hours later Karma and I came bursting through the door. What we saw when we came in was Nagisa and Sugino bound and gagged.

"What the hell did Kayano do?" I said looking around. What was left as a sort of human shield was Nagisas mother, or rather what was left.

"Oh how nice to see red and you too Nakamura." Kayano said slowly clapping coming down the steps. This made us turn our heads towards her.

"You bitch!" Karma spat at her, clearly not in the mood to deal with her. He then ran at Kayano with a knife, while I ran past her. Unfortunately for us Kayano already had a trick up her sleeve.

As soon as I got behind the chars I untied Nagisa and Sugino. That is when a gas bomb went off, which unfortunately for me just as Karma was about to overpower Kayano. This distracted him and gave her the chance to push him back.

"Nagisa no!" Karma said dropping his knife and sticking his hands out. Kayano then used this opportunity to drive her knife down into his spine.

"What are you going to do to us?" I shouted at Kayano. She then gagged me and got right up to my face before she spoke.

"I'm going to finger blast the ever loving hell out of you like you always wanted me too." I said with a grin growing on my face. "Nagisa is going to watch the whole thing!" she tried to say in a seductive tone. "But first I am going to kill Sugino and use his blood as lubricant." she said before staying true to her word. She cut open Suginos stomach and covered her hands in his blood.

I began to cry as she undid my blouse and shirt, slowly sliding off my panties. "Now let's get a taste of your milk." she said moving my bra up. She began to suck on my right nipple while squeezing my left breast. I was unable to stop myself as I began to moan at this.

After a god few minutes of this Kayano decided to reverse it, sucking on the left and squeezing my right. In a few minutes I began to mumble and squirm.

Kayano traced a trail down from the center of my breasts towards my pussy. My face started turning redder. "Now enjoy your brief journey to heaven, before you descend into hell." Kayano said whispering it into my ear before licking it.

This is when Nagisa was able to finally break free from his restraints and shove Kayano back. This is when he picked up her knife and ran it through her heart.

He untied me and grabbed his sweater from the rack and put it over me. "Let's go to my neighbours." he said as we supported each other there. When we knocked on his neighbours' door and they panicked immediately.

After a few minutes they called 911 and the police came. With the next few days everyone was informed and unfortunately so was the media. It took a few weeks but in the end we all began to recover.

One good thing came out of this though, me and Nagisa started to see each other. Twenty years later we got married and could not believe my eyes. Nagisa managed to look relatively manly in that suite.


	10. NAGISAxSUGINO

The Little Yandere Who Could

Note before you read it that I do not own Assassination Classroom and support the actual game/show

Chapter NAGISAxSUGINO

 **SUGINO POV**

"Rise and shine Nagisa!" Kayano said giving Nagisa a little shake. This was the sound I woke up to, unfortunately it was too dark for me too see.

"Ahhhhh!" Nagisa tried to scream through the gag as he turned his head to his right. At least I think that is what he was trying to scream through his gag. I was unfortunately sitting beside him also bound, beaten but alive.

He turned to Kayano, his eyes overflowing with the tears of uncontrollable fear we felt. "You can thank me later darling, but I got to go to school now and take care of the rest." she said in a disturbingly cheery tone. "Oh and don't worry you can finish him off later yourself!" she said waving to him before closing the door.

As soon as she left I tried my best to break free from the restraints. But unfortunately they were too tight and I was unable to loosen them. So after what I assumed was a thirty minutes of my futile efforts I decided to stop.

So I thought back to yesterday and what we went through after school. We were walking home together as usual but when we reached the half way point that is when things went south.

Kayano then jumped out of the bushes blocking the pathway out of the park we use as a shortcut. "Woah! What are you doing Kayano you scared us half to death." I said not realising what was to follow.

"How dare you steal my Nagisa from me!" she shouted before she pulled out a grenade. But is stead of a big explosion there just a bang and a lot of smoke. She then pulled her anti-sensei guns out of her shirt. Kayano then shot us both in the forehead at point blank range.

When she got back to Nagisas house I began to panic praying that someone would come to help. Kayano then came in to give Nagisa a glass of cold water "Here you go honey you must be thirsty." That is when he craned his neck up to look her in the eyes. Or rather he tried but was clearly too tired to do.

So Kayano lifted his head up to meet the glass of water she brought him. "Really Nagisa you need to start taking better care of yourself." she said making sure he drank half the glass.

A few minutes after he was able to raise his head on his own, but glared at her. "Why are you doing this!" he said confused as to how she became like this.

"Oh darling, I knew the truth the whole time." she said going right to his face. "Even so he got you into such cute clothes; I decided to give him a chance to atone for the wrongs he committed against you." she said rubbing my cheek against his.

Nagisa then began to tremble, tears flowing down both sides of his cheeks. She then began to reach into his skirt and removed the pair of panties he was wearing. He gasped as her hand most likely grazed his cock.

"So I take it your starting to enjoy this, and the Viagra I gave you with your water." she said smiling ear to ear. _"Oh God! What the hell is going to happen to Nagisa!"_ I thought to myself. Kayano then put some lotion on her hand.

She began to rub her hands up and down his cock loosening his restraints only on his head. He began to moan which for the first time sounded disturbing to me when heard. Nagisa started to say her moan over and over again "Kayano!" he said crying tears of pain.

His cock became wet with pre cum, unable to resist she gave it a taste. This made me shutter, as well as Nagisa underneath her. _"How much longer can he last like this!"_ I thought fearfully.

Nagisa became anxious and in her messed up head probably thought this was his way of signaling her to continue. She got on her knees to take a closer look at his cock, a very close look at his cock.

"I am going to cover myself in your liquefied love that is whiter than the pure driven snow." she whispered into his ear. This sight would make me puke if my stomach had any food in it.

She slowly removed the cock ring taking in the splendour of his cute face. With each inch she removed the ring the more excruciating the expression on his face became. Until finally she pulled it off and he released all over her.

Kayano then sat on his lap facing him slowly slurping up his cum off her shirt. Then she began to put her fingers covered in Nagisas cum into her mouth slowly licking them clean. This caused both of us to blush and then, in those terrified eyes she saw it. He finally started to break under the weight of her torture.

After a few days of torturing him like this every day twice a day he began to break. "K-Kayano?" he said asking for her from his room.

"Yes darling what's wrong?" she tilted her head asking him as to what he needed. Kayano gave him some water and patiently waited for him to respond.

But before he could respond Karma and Nakamura jumped in through the window. "Stop right there you bitch!" he said pointing his knife at Kayano.

"Kayano please stop this! You need help!" Nakamura said holding her hands out. But before Kayano could respond he lunged at her with his knife.

But she dropped a grenade and with this Nakamura pushed us against the window. While she was doing this Karma was restraining her stopping her from escaping. When the explosion went off me and Nagisa were sent flying out the window. Fortunately we fell thought the branches of the tree so we survived the initial fall.

Sadly Nakamura, Karma, and Kayano were killed in the explosion immediately. After about thirty seconds the neighbors came out and tried to help us.

Soon the paramedics came and rushed us to the hospital. After a few weeks we were dismissed from the hospital, and Nagisa came to live with me and my Family.

We finished the school year, but unfortunately Karma and Nakamura were unable to graduate with us. But in the end Nagisa was able to convince everyone to save Koro-sensei.

As time went on life became just a little better every day. Koro-sensei became more and more human with each passing day after the antidote. After a few weeks he had his human body back and officially adopted Nagisa.

He went on to become a teacher while I became a famous baseball player. Both of us achieved our goals and were as happy as could be.

Koro-sensei then went on to become one of the most well-known teachers in all of japan. And thanks to him Nagisa was also the new reaper. But both were teachers above all else.

Twenty years later after the incident Nagisa and I finally got married and I could not believe it. My heart nearly burst out of my chest when I saw him in his wedding dress. Then the words I have been waiting twenty years to hear were said. "I do!" said Nagisa just before we kissed, this moment, this moment made it worth surviving all those years ago.


	11. NAKAMURAxKARMA

The Little Yandere Who Could

Note before you read it that I do not own Assassination Classroom and support the actual game/show

Chapter NAKAMURAxKARMA

 **NAKAMURA POV**

Today was the day of the big reveal but to all of our surprise the two of the most responsible ones of us did not come to class today. As well as Kayano and Karma, Karma I half expected to skip. Kayano not so much considering how obsessed she was with Nagisa. Her absence really made me worry.

Just as Koro-sensei was about to call her name she came bursting in with her bristle board "WAIT! I'm here." she said stopping right after panting. This made the class and the teacher break into laughs "Just in time Kayano, looks like you overslept today." Koro-sensei said in a joking tone. I on the other hand was not able to laugh since I know why she might have been late.

After a few presentations came Kayanos turn, and what a turn it was. As soon as she got to the front "The person I chose was a person of true beauty." she said smiling. This is what started to raise some real bad flags with me. She than spread her arms "They are a truly a kind soul who deserves to be looked at." she said with a disturbing smile. Oh God there can only be one person she would do this for.

This made everyone concerned, especially me and Koro-sensei. Then Kayano revealed her project, and it was a truly disturbing sight. It was pictures of Nagisa, with unfortunately a great variety. All from him changing clothes to him bathing this made everyone cover their eyes. Even I have to admit, this made even me a little too hot, if you know what I mean.

"Kayano don't tell me you are the reason Nagisa did not show up today!" Koro-sensei said in great panic. He then went right up to her but stopped when something went off. A canister of anti-sensei gas, that has to be it. But just in case it was something more I covered my mouth and nose. The next thing everyone heard was a bang and a loud one at that. When they uncovered their eyes all they could see was the following. Smoke everywhere, their teacher melting, and Kayano jumping out the classroom window.

"Someone! Stop her." is all he was able to say before she leaped away. When he tried to follow her he slipped on one of his many melting tentacles. "Koro-sensei" Isogai said running towards him. "Are you going to be alright?" Isogai said helping our teacher up.

A few hours later Karma and I came bursting through the door. What we saw when we came in was Nagisa and Sugino bound and gagged.

"What the hell did Kayano do?" I said looking around. What was left as a sort of human shield was Nagisas mother, or rather what was left.

"Oh how nice to see red and you too Nakamura." Kayano said slowly clapping coming down the steps. This made us turn our heads towards her.

"You bitch!" Karma spat at her, clearly not in the mood to deal with her. He then ran at Kayano with a knife, while I ran past her. Unfortunately for us Kayano already had a trick up her sleeve.

As soon as I got behind the chars I untied Nagisa and Sugino. That is when a gas bomb went off, which unfortunately for me just as Karma was about to overpower Kayano. This distracted him and gave her the chance to push him back.

"Nagisa no!" Karma said dropping his knife and sticking his hands out. Kayano then used this opportunity to pick up a small statue and hit him over the head. I then began to black out from the gas.

"What are you going to do to us?" I shouted at Kayano. She then gagged me and got right up to my face before she spoke.

"I'm going to finger blast the ever loving hell out of you like you always wanted me too." I said with a grin growing on my face. "Karma and Nagisa are going to watch the whole thing!" she tried to say in a seductive tone. "But first I am going to kill Sugino and use his blood as lubricant." she said before staying true to her word. She cut open Suginos stomach and covered her hands in his blood.

I began to cry as she undid my blouse and shirt, slowly sliding off my panties. "Now let's get a taste of your milk." she said moving my bra up. She began to suck on my right nipple while squeezing my left breast. I was unable to stop myself as I began to moan at this.

After a god few minutes of this Kayano decided to reverse it, sucking on the left and squeezing my right. In a few minutes I began to mumble and squirm.

Kayano traced a trail down from the center of my breasts towards my pussy. My face started turning redder. "Now enjoy your brief journey to heaven, before you descend into hell." Kayano said whispering it into my ear before licking it.

This is when Nagisa and Karma were able to finally break free from their restraints and shove Kayano back. This is when Nagisa got behind Kayano and held her back "Karma Now!" he shouted.

Karma then picked up her knife and held it straight to her. "Move out of the way first." Karma shouted back at him. Nagisa nodded no and I could tell they were both low on strength compared to Kayano. "I'm sorry buddy!" Karma said tears streaming down his face. He then ran the knife through both their hearts.

He untied me and grabbed Nagisas sweater from the rack and put it over me. "Let's go to his neighbours." he said as we supported each other there. When we knocked on his neighbours' door and they panicked immediately.

One good thing came out of this though, me and Karma started to see each other. Although it did take him a good while to gets over his best friends death. But after a few years the nightmares stopped and he finally started to forgive himself.

Twenty years later we got married and could not believe my eyes. Karma managed to rock the literal hell out of the suite. I mean he practically looked like Satan, in the hot sort of way.

When we had our first child it was a boy and I knew what he wanted to name him. "Karma, I think we should name him Nagisa." I said handing him his newborn son.

Tears began to well up in his eyes "Thank you, for always being there for Me." he said touching our foreheads.

"For now and forever." I whispered to him as he handed our son back to me hugging us both.


End file.
